Past comes to light
by monkeygirl77
Summary: While running from a show the group run into a person from Jack's past. Does he have a darker secret than any of them ever thought? Rated T for some bad language!


They were running once more. Not that it was something new to Jack because it wasn't, he had been running since he was just a little kid. Although it was different when running with three other people. Jack was used to running his way, through buildings and alleys and stuff, but he didn't want to lose the only thing he had ever had close to a family. Not that he didn't have a family before he started running away.

No he had a mother (druggie) and a father whose favorite past time was beating the shit out of his son. But forget them. Jack ran away to forget and get away from it all. He had a new family now. Merritt was like the father he never had. Weird, mysterious, but still proud. Daniel was like the brother he never had. Smart-ass and all around fun to hang out with. and Henley was like the sister he had never had. Tough and Independent but very loyal to friends. So with a family like that he didn't need to ever worry about running into his old father.

Unfortunately fate had other idea's. Literally.

They had just turned the corner when he ran into a man. He hit him so hard that he bounced off and crashed into Daniel. Merritt and Henley came to a stop behind them panting. Jack looked up to apologize to the man, but his eyes widened and he stared up in shock. Why of all people he could run into it had to be this... This man. He was in so much shock that he didn't even realize he was still on top of Danny.

"Hey uhh Jack you wouldn't mind getting off me would you?"

Jack nodded vigorously and jumped to his feet leaving Merritt and Henley to help Daniel up. All he could do was stare at the drunken man in front of them. Behind him Daniel was brushing himself off (with the help from his two partners of course). Once he was sure all the dirt was gone he looked up at the man Jack had run into. Except that same man was having a stare down with Jack. Henley gave them a weird look and her and Merritt walked up next to Danny.

"Jack do you know him? Who is he?"

Jack stuttered but never actually said anything. He just couldn't believe it. There in front of him stood his dad. Although he hadn't changed very much in all those years he had been gone. He was still a drunk, stinking, angry looking man. His dad looked him up and down and gave a whistle.

"Well well well Jacky.. What's it been. 16 years? Still running I see"

Jack narrowed his eyes and lunged at the man. If it hadn't of been for Daniel and Merritt standing behind him he probably would have been able to get the guy. But sadly they caught him at the right moment and again sadly they were stronger than him.

"Jack who is he?"

"He's my father Henley. My bastard of a father"

Ah that cleared it up. Somewhat. That still left many questions unanswered though.

"Son I thought I taught you better than to call your elders names."

Jack snarled and lunged at him once more but Danny and Merritt's grips held strong.

"SON! YOU CAN'T CALL ME THAT! ALL YOU WERE GOOD FOR WAS GETTING DRUNK AND BEATING THE SHIT OUT OF ME YOU ASSHOLE!"

That stunned the three older horsemen. It stunned Daniel and Merritt to the point that their grip became lax and Jack was able to throw himself on his father. They both ended up tumbling to the ground and rolling around until Jack ended up on top on top. He was screaming and punching at the same time.

"THAT'S FOR MOM. AND JADA. AND ALL THOSE TIMES WHEN YOU JUST GOT BORED! WHOSE THE PUNCHING BAG NOW! WHOSE THE WEAKLING NOW YOU DRUNK BASTARD!"

Jack got in like two more punches when he was pulled off his father and found himself being held against Daniel with Merritt and Henley in between him and his father. Although they were probably there as to make sure Jack didn't try to jump his father again, not so much to make sure his father didn't try to jump him.

"Jack you know I couldn't handle myself properly back then. Don't you think your over exaggerating just a smudge."

That only seemed to make Jack angrier and harder to hold onto.

"OH AND WHAT ABOUT JADA THAT WAS A ACCIDENT TO!"

"WHAT HAPPENED TO HER WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"OH REALLY! YAH JADA WOKE UP THAT MORNING AND TOLD HERSELF 'OH I'M GOING TO DIE TODAY' GET REAL DUMB-ASS! YOU KILLED HER AND YOU KNOW IT"

"LOOK HERE YOU LITTLE PUNK WHAT HAPPENED TO HER WAS AN ACCIDENT! I WASN'T THE ONE WHO PUT HER BEHIND THE CAR NOW WAS I!"

"NO BUT YOU WERE THE ONE DRIVING IT WEREN'T YOU! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO WAS DRUNK WEREN'T YOU! SO YES _DAD_ YOU KILLED HER!"

After looking from Jack to his father and back to Jack the others had heard enough. They knew there was a reason why Jack was so young and living on the streets but they never expected this. It was time to go and now. Merritt shoved the man aside and they ran right past him. It wasn't until they were back at the safe house did they confront Jack about it.

"Jack whose Jada?"

"She was my little sister"

* * *

Soo yah I saw the movie and fell in love! And then I looked and there wasn't many stories about Jack and his past. SOO I decided to make one. Although I don't think he had a sister named Jada. But I thought it would make it more dramatic! Anyway tell me what you think! Should I continue!


End file.
